Destiny of Lost Girl
by Iris la Verius
Summary: Tomomi, gadis manis berusia enam belas tahun. Dibesarkan oleh dua orang missing-nin kelas S. Jatuh cinta pada salah satunya, hingga datang sosok lain yang membagi perhatiannya.Dengan asal-usul serta memori yang tak jelas, ia berdiri menghadapi rantai kejam dunia ninja yang tak kenal lelah. Mampukah ia?/SasoxOCxGaa!/Slight SasoDei!/Chap 2 is up!
1. Awal

**Naruto** _belongs to_ **Masashi Kishimoto**-_san_

_This story belongs to me_, _Aoki Kou_

Cannon | Saso x OC | Gaa x OC | Slight SasoDei

First fic di Naruto Fandom

OC : Tomomi

Karakter : Berambut coklat panjang, mata hitam jernih, sifat riang, ramah, ceroboh dan agak jutek.

Kekkei Genkai : Hyoton | Elemen Es

Enjoy reading ...

.

.

.

**Summary :**

Dibesarkan oleh dua missing-nin...  
Jatuh cinta pada salah satunya...  
Bertemu sosok yang membagi perhatiannya ...  
Hilang ingatan ...  
Dan ..  
...menikah?

Entahlah, apa seorang gadis sepertinya mampu?

.

.

.

Jemari kurus itu mengusap lembut pipi tembam gadis kecil yang kini terlelap diatas sebuah batu berwarna kehitaman. Dielusnya pula rambut cokelat emas panjang si gadis. Mata hazel dengan sorot tajam itu sarat akan kasih sayang. Terlihat anak perempuan berusia sekitar sepuluh tahun itu mengerang –terbangun dari tidur lelapnya.

"Ngghh…Sasori-_sama_?" gumam gadis itu seraya mengucek matanya –berusaha menghilangkan kantuk yang mendera.

"Tidurlah, Tomomi." Ujarnya datar pada si gadis. Si gadis yang dipanggil Tomomi itu hanya mengangguk, lalu kembali masuk ke alam mimpi.

TRAK! TRAKK!

Dua buah shuriken dengan telak menancap pada sebatang pohon di area hutan itu. Walau usianya baru menginjak sepuluh tahun, Tomomi termasuk gadis yang cerdas, ia mampu menggunakan berbagai jenis senjata ninja diusianya yang baru menginjak delapan tahun. Ia juga merupakan seorang pengguna kekkei genkai hyoton –salah satu kekkei genkai langka di dunia ninja ini. Mata hitamnya yang jernih, memandang tajam pada batang pohon kayu disekitarnya. Ia memejamkan mata, lalu SRET! SRET! SRET! Melemparkan enam buah shuriken dengan cepat ke batang pohon kayu yang telah diberi tanda.

TRAKK! TRAKK!

Lagi. Dengan telak enam shuriken itu mengenai titik tengah dari batang pohon. Tomomi tersenyum riang, latihannya menggunakan alat ninja mencapai titik akhir. Nanti sore Deidara-_san_ akan mengujinya, dan jika ia lulus –_maka aku bisa berlatih dengan Sasori-sama_ bathinnya riang. Tomomi lalu mencabuti shuriken-shuriken tadi, lalu menyimpannya di kantong ninja. Yukata merah muda yang dikenakannya bergoyang mengikuti semilir angin, menerbangkan sedikit anak rambutnya. Ia lalu berbalik –bergegas menuju gua dimana ia, Sasori dan Deidara tinggal.

Enam tahun kemudian …

"_Hyoton : Rain Needles_!" Sontak, ribuan jarum es melesat mendekati Sasori yang nampak tenang dengan wajah berekspresi datarnya. TRANG! TRANG! Masih dengan sikap yang santai, ia –Sasori menghalau ribuan jarum es itu dengan _kugutsu_-_kugutsu_nya. Ia tersenyum miring pada gadis yang kini telah menginjak usia enam belas tahun itu. Gadis yang dimaksud Sasori –Tomomi merasa tertantang. Ia lalu membentuk segel.

"_Hyoton : Ice Balls_!" Bola es datang dengan cepat, berusaha menghantam Sasori. Sasori lalu melompat kebelakang empat kali. Bola-bola itu masih mengejarnya, nampaknya ia harus berhenti menganggap remeh gadis didikannya selama enam tahun itu. Tomomi tersenyum, mengejek. Sasori lalu menggerakkan kugutsunya ke depan –berusaha menjadikannya sebagai tameng dari hantaman bola es.

"Kheh, lumayan juga. Tapi tak berefek apapun." Ujar Sasori –masih mempertahankan image _cool-_nya.

"U~h! Akui saja Sasori-_sama_! Aku cukup hebat bukan?" Tanya Tomomi narsis, ia tersenyum dengan sederet gigi putih bersihnya. Sasori mendengus, gadis ini terlalu narsis!

Tiba-tiba sebuah bola es besar datang berusaha mengantam Sasori. Sasori membalikkan serangan menggunakan ekor _kugutsu_-nya. Tak disangka, bola es itu bukannya hancur tapi melumer dan membekukan ekor _kugutsu_ Sasori. Dilihatnya Tomomi tengah tersenyum kian lebar, lalu POF! _Kugutsu_ Sasori yang membeku tadi berubah menjadi sebatang kayu. Tomomi terbelalak, _sejak kapan?_ –pikirnya heran.

"Sejak kau bernarsis ria." Seakan mampu membaca ekspresi gadis itu, Sasori menjawab enteng. Tomomi nampak mengerucut, ia lalu menyiapkan segel yang lain.

Setengah jam kemudian, area berlatih itu sudah tak terbentuk. Pepohonan yang semula berjejer rindang disana, tumbang dengan berbagai goresan dan senjata yang menancap. Tanah pun tak kalah rusak, lubang selebar empat meter berhasil diciptakan oleh Tomomi. Ia selalu saja gagal menyentuh –melukai– Sasori. Nafas Tomomi nampak sudah putus-putus –lelah. Sedangkan diseberang, Sasori nampak biasa-biasa saja.

"Latihan hari ini cukup. Aku ada rapat." Ujar Sasori tanpa menoleh pada Tomomi. Tak diketahuinya perubahan ekspresi sesaat Tomomi. Lalu Tomomi tersenyum.

"_Ha'i!_ Lekaslah pulang Sasori-_sama_!" Teriak Tomomi. Sasori hanya mendengus –lagi lalu menghilang dari sana.

Markas Akatsuki …

"Sasori, apa kau masih bersama gadis yang kau pungut itu?" Tanya Pain.

"Hn," Balas Sasori –cuek.

"Ia terlalu banyak tahu tentang kita. Sebaiknya ia disingkirkan." Tambah Pain. Sasori melirik tak suka.

"Pain benar Sasori. Aku sedikit err –bagaimana yah? Pokoknya kita harus menyingkirkan gadis itu." Ujar satu-satunya perempuan disana, Konan.

"Jika itu saja yang ingin kalian katakan, aku akan pulang sekarang." Sasori berucap pelan, menusuk.

"Tunggu! Bukan itu saja yang akan kita bicarakan." Ucap –mantan– sulung Uchiha.

"Lalu?" Deidara nampak antusias dengan apa yang akan mereka bicarakan.

"Penangkapan _Bijuu_." Zetsu yang sedari tadi diam mulai angkat bicara.

"Menarik." Gumam Sasori.

…

"_Berlindunglah, Tomomi-chan! Tou-chan akan menghadapi mereka!" seorang pria gagah tengah mengelus pundak putri semata wayangnya. Disampingnya sang istri tengah terlihat cemas._

"_Pergilah, sayang!" Tambah sang ibu._

"_Ta-tapi Tomo-chan i-ingin bersama Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan!" gadis mungil yang dipanggil Tomomi itu bersikeras ingin bersama kedua orang tuanya. Tangan mungilnya menggapai-gapai sang ayah._

"_Dengar sayang, takdirmu tak boleh sampai disini. Kami akan melakukan apapun untukmu." Tambah sang ibu. Derai air mata sekeluarga kecil itu ditemani kilatan petir dan hujan deras di luar gubuk kecil mereka. DAK! DAK! DAK! Gebrakan pintu terdengar dari depan, sang pria memasang mata awas, sang wanita tengah memeluk sang putri erat. Langkah besar dan cepat mendekati mereka. Datanglah sebelas orang berpakaian hitam dengan tudung yang menutupi wajah mereka. Hitai-ate berlambangkan desa hujan bertengger indah di dahi mereka. Kunai maupun shuriken sudah dipersiapkan._

"_Cepat! Serahkan gulungan itu!" Ujar salah seorang dari mereka._

"_Tak akan! Langkahi dulu mayatku!" Ujar pria –si suami tadi– tegas._

"_Berani melawan eh? Serang dia!" Titah orang tadi pada yang lain. Nampaknya ia ketua di antara gerombolan itu. Enam diantara mereka maju, mengelilingi sang pria tadi yang kini sudah menggenggam sebuah kunai. Si pria hanya mendecih, tak mungkin ia menang menghadapi semuanya._

_PYAKK! PYAKK!_

_Langkah kaki disertai cipratan lumpur itu terus melaju tanpa henti. Kedua tangannya merengkuh putri manisnya. Wanita paruh baya itu tak sekalipun menengok ke belakang. Ia terus melangkah memasuki hutan. Tak dipedulikannya petir menggelegar serta hujan yang mengguyur. Yang penting putriku selamat ujarnya dalam hati. Tomomi menatap punggung ibunya cemas. Ia sudah terbalut jas hujan hijau besar. Dilihatnya gubuk tua yang ditinggalinya selama ini kian menjauh. Tak lama akhirnya sang ibu berhenti, lalu memutar gendongannya menjadi ke belakang. Sang ibu itu lalu memanjat sebuah pohon, di atasnya terdapat sebuah pondok kecil. Si ibu itu lalu masuk bersama putrinya. _

"_Tomo-chan, tetap tinggal disini sampai Kaa-chan menjemputmu ya sayang." Sang ibu berucap sembari melepas jas hujan yang dikenakan putrinya lalu mengganti dengan beberapa pakaian yang ada disana._

"_Ta-tapi Kaa-chan…" si gadis nampaknya ingin membantah._

"_Sstt, Kaa-chan mohon, untuk sekali ini turutilah Kaa-chan. Kaa-chan berjanji akan menjemputmu besok. Jadi bersabarlah…" Setelah berucap seperti itu, sang ibu lalu mengelus puncak kepala sang putrid lalu berbisik lirih, "…sayonara." Tomomi hanya mampu menatap kepergian ibunya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Setelah menutup pintu pondok itu, si ibu lalu bergegas kembali menuju rumahnya –menghadapi takdir terakhirnya._

_Tomomi mengerang, bangun dari tidur lelapnya. Semalam ia bermimpi meninggalkan gubuk tuanya. Dan oh itu benar-benar terjadi. Matanya membulat memperhatikan langit-langit pondok itu. Ia lalu bergegas melepas selimutnya lalu keluar dari pondok –mengabaikan pesan yang telah disampaikan sang ibu._

_Kaki kecilnya berlari keluar dari hutan. Ia sudah hafal jalan-jalan dari hutan menuju rumahnya. Rintik-rintik hujan serta jalan berlumpur tak menyurutkan niatnya untuk melihat ibu dan ayahnya. Gubuk tua dengan dinding yang terbuat dari bambu itu sudah terlihat oleh mata hitam jernihnya. Ia tersenyum –keadaan gubuk itu masih sama seperti terakhir kali ia lihat. Tomomi lalu masuk, berjingkat siapa tahu ayah dan ibunya mengerjainya. _

_TUK! TUK! TUK!_

_Bunyi gemeletuk menarik perhatiannya. Ia lalu berjalan menuju sumber suara. Matanya membulat, didapati kini sebelas orang yang tinggi menjulang tengah berdiri di hadapan gadis itu. Salah seorang dari mereka tengah menginjak kepala –yang ia kenali sebagai kepala ayahnya. Mata Tomomi berkaca-kaca. Ia menelan ludah paksa, entah kenapa terasa sulit sekali. Sekujur tubuh kaku ibu dan ayahnya penuh luka. Ia lalu berjalan mundur ke belakang. TUK! Kakinya terantuk sesuatu, ia jatuh terduduk. Ia mundur terus, ia semakin terpojok. Kesepuluh dari mereka kini maju, berusaha menangkapnya, Tomomi hanya mampu menutup matanya –takut melihat sesuatu yang akan terjadi._

_CRATTS!_

_Suara cipratan itu terdengar jelas. Tomomi membuka kedua matanya. Kini didapatilah kesepuluh ninja itu tumbang dengan kepala tertancap batang besi –mirip jarum besar yang sepertinya dilumuri racun. Tomomi lalu melihat ke samping, dilihatnya dua orang penyelamat –baginya– dengan jubah dengan motif awan berwarna merah. Salah satu dari mereka bertubuh bongkok dengan ekor besi dibelakangnya, satu lagi bersurai pirang kuncir satu dengan mata tertutup sebelah. _

"_Sepertinya kita terlambat, Sasori-danna , un!" ujar si pirang pada rekan yang ia panggil 'Sasori-danna'._

"_Ini semua salahmu, Deidara." Balas si rekan datar. Si tubuh bongkok yang dipanggil Sasori-danna itu lalu melirik Tomomi. Tomomi memalingkan penglihatannya, gugup dilihat seperti itu. Sasori lalu memperhatikan satu orang lagi. Satu orang yang tersisa hanya menatap kedua orang berjubah itu dengan tatapan aneh, mereka berdua mampu menumbangkan kesepuluh anak buahnya hanya dalam sekali kedip?_

"_Siapa kalian?" tanyanya to-the-point._

"_Kau tak perlu tahu siapa kami. Yang jelas, cepat serahkan gulungan yang kalian dapat dari kedua orang itu." Ujar Sasori –lagi._

"_Hei-hei, sabar bung! Kau kira aku mendapat gulungannya eh? Aku pun tak mendapatkannya!" orang itu lalu melirik Tomomi yang kini bergetar, sepertinya ketakutan. "Atau jangan-jangan, mereka menitipkannya pada anak itu?" Tambahnya. Deidara tampak bersungut, Sok banget, memangnya dia siapa? Sasori yang melihat tingkah Deidara hanya diam. Sasori menatap tajam Tomomi. Pandangan Sasori sesaat berubah lembut –namun kembali ke posisi awal, datar-dingin-menusuk._

"_Katakan, dimana mereka menyembunyikan gulungannya!" Ujar ninja Amegakure itu keras. Tomomi hanya diam tak menyahut, sambil mengingat-ingat perkataan ibunya. Jangan menjawab apapun tentang gulungan yang Kaa-chan bacakan itu bagaimanapun kondisinya. Ucapan sang ibu terus terngiang, ia sudah berjanji untuk tak mengatakannya._

"_Cepat jawab anak bodoh!" Ninja Amegakure itu sepertinya sudah menghabiskan stok kesabarannya. "Jawab atau aku akan membunuhmu!" Ia kini telah memegang kunai di tangan kanannya. Kedua mata Tomomi berkaca-kaca, ia lalu memejamkan mata, bersiap dengan apapun yang akan terjadi. Ia juga siap untuk menyusul ibu dan ayahnya. _

_TRAKK!_

_Ekor besi Sasori menghalau pergerakan ninja Amegakure itu. Si ninja menatap Sasori keheranan. _

"_Jangan campuri urusan kami. Biar anak itu aku yang membawanya." Sasori berucap ringan. Ninja Amegakure itu menatapnya marah._

"_Kheh! Kau kira aku akan menyerahkan gadis itu begitu saja? Walau kau mampu mengalahkan anak buahku, jangan sekalipun meremehkanku!" si ninja berujar sombong. Sasori mendengus._

"_Deidara, bawa anak itu keluar. Sepertinya aku harus membersihkan kecoa ini." Sasori sudah bersiap dengan ekor besinya. Deidara hanya tertawa, lalu mengangguk. Ia menarik Tomomi keluar._

"_Baik anak kecil, sepertinya kita harus menunggu di luar. Adegan berikutnya tak baik untuk kesehatanmu." Deidara berucap sembari menarik kerah baju Tomomi. Tomomi hanya mengangguk lalu mengikuti Deidara._

...

Tomomi terbangun dengan keringat bercucuran. _Mimpi itu lagi_, desahnya. Ini sudah kali keempat mimpi itu muncul. Entahlah, tapi firasatnya mengatakan akan terjadi sesuatu yang sangat buruk dekat-dekat ini. Tomomi memutuskan untuk bangkit, mengambil segelas air untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Tak sengaja mata hitamnya melihat Sasori yang kini tengah bersiap-siap. _Ini masih tengah malam, tapi Sasori-sama sudah bangun? Ada apa ya?_ Tanyanya dalam hati. Tomomi membatalkan niatnya mengambil air, ia menghampiri master kugutsu itu.

"Sasori-_sama_, sedang apa?" Tanya Tomomi membuka pembicaraan.

"Pagi hari nanti, kita akan berangkat menuju Suna." Sasori menjawab pendek, tanpa menoleh pada Tomomi. Tomomi menautkan alisnya, bingung. Sasori lalu beranjak, sepertinya menambil beberapa gulungan kugutsu.

"Penangkapan _Bijuu_ dimulai." Tambah Sasori pendek. Tomomi mengangguk. Ia bangun dari duduknya, meninggalkan Sasori yang menatap punggunggnya datar.

Pagi hari datang begitu cepat, Tomomi meregangkan tubuhnya yang kaku. Kicau burung, sinar mentari yang hangat, serta udara pagi yang sejuk menyambut gadis itu. Tomomi lalu bergegas bangkit, ia ingat harus bersiap untuk menuju Suna. Mandi menjadi tujuan utama gadis itu. Langkah kaki gadis itu membawanya menuju sebuah sungai di selatan rumahnya saat ini. Ketika memasuki air, Tomomi lalu membentuk dinding es, mencegah pelaku-pelaku tak bertanggung jawab yang berusaha mengintipnya. Lalu gadis itupun mandi dengan riang.

Setelah mengenakan yukata cokelat muda setengah lututnya, Tomomi berjalan dengan riang menuju rumahnya. Deidara dan Sasori sudah berjalan duluan, Tomomi dengan cepat mengambil kantung senjata lalu memasangnya, berlari sedikit untuk mengejar ketinggalan. Di perjalanan, tak ada perbincangan berarti diantara ketiganya. Tomomi memandang silih berganti kedua gurunya itu. Ia heran, bagaimana bisa keduanya bertahan lama tanpa perbincangan sedikitpun?

Setelah melewati hutan belantara dan padang pasir, kini di depan matanya tersaji pemandangan indah khas gurun –bebatuan tinggi dengan celah di tengahnya. Topi bambu dengan kain tipis yang menutupi kepalanya tertiup angin pelan. Sasori dan Deidara sudah berada jauh di depan. Di sana menanti seseorang dengan rambut hitam berantakan yang sepertinya menanti mereka. Sasori nampak mendekati lelaki tadi.

"Bagaimana persiapannya ?" Tanya Sasori. Lelaki tadis membungkuk sejenak.

"Seperti yang anda perintahkan, Sasori-_sama_." Ujarnya setelah membungkuk.

"Kerja bagus. Kau memang dapat diandalkan." Pria tadi membungkuk lagi,

"Arigatou, Sasori-_sama_." Ucap pria itu.

"Bisakah kita memulainya ?" Deidara berujar tak sabar, kedua tangannya kini sibuk mengolah clay untuk dijadikan peledak. Tomomi hanya memandang para pria itu bingung. Mereka akan menangkap _Bijuu_, tapi kenapa pihak musuh malah mempersilahkan mereka? Terserahlah, yang penting ia tetap bisa bersama Sasori. Sontak wajah Tomomi memerah, apa _yang dipikirkannya tadi_?

Keempatnya kemudian memasuki gerbang Sunagakure, Tomomi memandang takjub. Desa ini terlindungi oleh bebatuan tinggi, menahan badai pasir dari luar untuk masuk dan memporak-porandakan desa. Empat ratus meter dari pintu masuk mereka lalu berhenti. Deidara kini meletakkan clay yang dibentuknya menjadi seekor burung kecil, lalu POFF! Burung tadi berubah menjadi burung raksasa, Deidara menaiki punggung burung itu.

"Jangan membuatku menunggu, Dei …" Sasori berujar pada Deidara, "…_aku benci menunggu_." Tambahnya.

"As you wish, Sasori-_danna_ un!" Setelah menjawab, Deidara kemudian terbang rendah bersama burung buatannya itu. Tomomi memandang takjub Deidara. Ia lalu melirik Sasori, menarik ujung jubah Akatsuki yang dikenakannya.

"Sasori-_sama_, bolehkah aku berkeliling sebentar?" Tanya Tomomi penuh harap.

"Hn." Balas Sasori. Tomomi melompat riang. Pria berambut acak di samping Sasori lalu member sesuatu pada gadis itu.

"Ini, pergunakan _headband_ ini untuk menyamar, lalu ini uang untuk berbelanja." Pria tadi memberi Tomomi sekantung uang dan sebuah headband. Tomomi menerimanya dengan senang hati setelah mengucapkan terimakasih tentunya. Tomomi mengikatkan headband tadi di lengan kirinya. Ia lalu melenggang memasuki desa.

Langkah kakinya dengan riang mengajaknya berkeliling. Matanya memandang takjub pada keramaian pasar Sunagakure. Ia mengunjungi beberapa kios, seperti merchandise, buah-buahan serta aneka macam makanan yang tak pernah ia jumpai. Saking asyiknya berkeliling, Tomomi sampai tak memperhatikan jalan.

BRUKK!

Belanjaan Tomomi jatuh berserakan di tanah. Ia menubruk sesuatu. Sesuatu yang datar tapi bergitu hangat. Tomomi mengelus dahinya, lalu mendongak. Mata hitamnya bersibobrok dengan iris hijau tosca yang memandangnya datar. Tomomi mundur beberapa langkah, lalu membungkuk beberapa kali sambil mengucapkan maaf.

"Gomenasai! Gomenasai! Aku tak sengaja! Jangan palaki aku!" Tomomi berucap seperti itu tanpa sadar. Seseorang yang ditabraknya tadi menautkan kedua alisnya, apakah tampangnya seperti preman pasar tukang palak itu?

"Aku tak akan memalakimu. Aku bukan preman pasar." Seakan mampu membaca ekspresi gadis itu, suara datar nan dingin si pemuda menghentikan kegiatan maaf Tomomi. Tomomi lalu mendongak, tubuh tegap pemuda dengan sebuah gentong di punggungnya itu benar-benar tinggi. Tomomi seakan terintimidasi oleh pandangan iris hijau pemuda itu. Rambut merah marunnya tertiup angin, menambah kesan _macho _pada pemuda dihadapannya kini. Kedua tangannya terlipat di dada, seakan seperti seorang ayah memarahi putri semata wayangnya yang tertangkap basah tengah berkencan.

"Go-gomenasai…" Tomomi berujar lemah sambil menunduk.

"Hn. Ini belanjaanmu yang terjatuh. Lain kali perhatikan langkahmu." Pemuda itu menyodorkan kantung belanjaan Tomomi yang terjatuh tadi. Tomomi menjulurkan tangan kanannya, berusaha menerima kantung tersebut dengan sedikit takut. Bagai tersengat listrik, dengan cepat Tomomi menarik tangannya setelah menerima kantung belanjaannya. Entah sejak kapan, jantungnya kini berdetak kian cepat, sama seperti ketika ia bersama Sasori. Tanpa basa-basi dan mengabaikan detak jantungnya yang menggila, Tomomi pergi dari sana secepat yang ia bisa. Pemuda tadi hanya memandang kepergian Tomomi datar. Lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Deidara mengawasi setiap pengawas gedung desa Suna. Ada enam orang pengawas. Kini ditangannya sudah siap enam peledak berbentuk laba-laba.

"Pergilah, anak-anakku!" Deidara kemudian menerbangkan ke enam laba-laba tadi. Setiap ekor bergerak lincah di antara bangunan-bangunan. Merayap dengan perlahan mendekati para pengawas, menaiki punggungnya lalu merayap ke wajahnya. Pengawas-pengawas itu nampak kaget, belum sempat mereka mengusir laba-laba itu tiba-tiba terdengar suara ledakan kecil. Para pengawas tewas dengan wajah yang hancur tak berbentuk. Deidara menatap hasil karyanya dengan sedikit bangga.

"Seni adalah ledakan!" ujarnya setelah itu.

Deidara terbang rendah di antara selah bangunan-bangunan. Dengan kecepatan sedang ia mampu melewati celah, dan para penduduk. Penduduk terheran-heran, burung jenis apa itu? Gaara yang baru saja sampai di kantornya tak sengaja menangkap pergerakan burung putih aneh itu. Alisnya tertaut, mungkinkah?

Deidara hinggap di salah satu bangunan. Semua pengawas sudah menghadap yang maha kuasa, kini giliran mencari kazekage muda pemilik Shukaku Suna. Ini akan menjadi mudah, pikirnya. Baru saja Deidara turun, dihadapannya kini sudah muncul yang dicarinya –Kazekage Suna, Gaara Sabaku. Deidara memandang Gaara, pemuda itu sedikit banyak mirip danna-nya, Sasori. Sayang, wajah kaku Gaara bisa dibilang kalah bersaing dengan baby face danna-nya.

"Aku tak perlu repot mencarimu eh, Kazekage-sama." Deidara tampak menepuk bagian belakang jubahnya, "Dan cepat juga kau menyadari keberadaanku." Tambahnya. Gaara hanya diam, ia kemudian menajamkan penglihatannya.

"Tak ada burung seperti itu di Suna." Ujar Gaara pendek, Deidara mendecih.

"Mari kita mulai, Kazekage-sama." Deidara menaiki kembali burung clay-nya, kemudian melesat menjauhi gedung dimana Kazekage muda berdiri. Tangan Gaara kemudian terangkat, pasir-pasirnya dengan cepat mengimbangi pergerakan Deidara. Deidara meningkatkan kecepatannya. Kini Gaara beridiri di atas pasir-pasirnya mengejar Deidara. Deidara terus menghindar, berkelid dari terkaman pasir Gaara. Belum lagi daerah Suna yang berpasir, bertambah pulalah kesulitan Deidara. Tapi itu tak menghambat missing-nin dari desa batu itu. Kemudian Deidara mengeluarkan peledaknya yang lain, kali ini berbentuk burung kecil. Tentu dengan mudah peledak itu dihalau Gaara dengan pasirnya. Deidara merutuk, ia harus menemukan titik lemah Kazekage itu.

Sementara Deidara bertarung…

"Lebih baik kita menyingkir sementara waktu, agar tak ada yang curiga." Sasori memperhatikan pertarungan antara Deidara dan Kazekage kelima. Lelaki tadi menoleh pada Sasori.

"Lalu gadis itu bagaimana, Sasori-_sama_?" Tanyanya.

"Biarkan saja, ia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri." Balas Sasori, kemudian keduanya menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

Tomomi masih memikirkan degupan jantungnya tadi. Entah kenapa, bayangan pemuda berambut merah layaknya Sasori itu melintas di kepalanya. Ia menggeleng-geleng, hatiku hanya untuk Sasori-sama! Serunya memerangi otaknya yang melawan. Tak peduli seberapa keras usaha gadis itu, tetap saja bayangan pemuda-bertampang-preman tadi terlintas, Tomomi akhirnya memasrahkan diri. Tomomi mendongak, memandangi langit cerah yang kini justru menampilkan acara kejar-kejaran antara Deidara dan seseorang berambut merah –oh tunggu dulu! Bukankah itu pemuda yang ditabraknya tadi? Jangan-jangan pemuda itu… Tomomi tak bisa membayangkannya! Ia berlari, melompati beberapa gedung –berusaha mengejar keduanya.

"Cih!" Decihan Deidara kedelapan puluh dua. Sejak tadi ia menyerang, Kazekage itu mampu menghindarinya. Ia lalu melirik ke bawah –tepat ke desa Suna, Deidara lalu tersenyum sinis. Kedua tangannya yang membawa clay kini membentuk sebuah boneka, dilemparkannya replica boneka itu ke bawah. POFF! Ukuran boneka tadi seketika menjadi dua ratus kali lipat lebih besar. Tomomi yang masih melompai gedung tercengang melihat karya milik gurunya. Replika boneka itu tepat berada sepuluh meter di atasnya, sebentar lagi boneka itu menghantamnya. Deidara terkejut melihat anak didiknya di sana, ia sudah membentuk seal untuk meledakkannya. Tomomi mengerjap, kini di atasnya sudah terbentuk tameng pasir raksasa yang menutupinya dan seluruh –sekali lagi seluruh Sunagakure!

Di atas sana, Gaara dengan perisai pasir berbentuk bola, sebagian wajahnya terlihat –dikarenakan pasir itu digunakannya untuk melindungi desa dan juga –gadis yang ia temui tadi. Kedua tangannya secara reflek membentuk perlindungan bagi desa dan juga gadis itu. Para penduduk memandang takjub pada kemampuan Gaara. Gaara yang terlalu fokus pada desa, tak memperhatikan Deidara yang kini sudah melemparkan karyanya yang lain.

KABOOM!

Peledak yang dilemparkan Deidara dengan telak mengenai Gaara.

SRRRR! SRRR!

Perisai pasir yang Gaara bentuk luntur. Kini terlihat tubuh Gaara –yang sepertinya pingsan– terjatuh. Tomomi yang melihatnya segera membentuk seal, "Kucchiyose no Jutsu!". Ditempelkannya telapak tangan yang sudah digoresi dengan darahnya ke atap gedung. POFF! Muncul dua ekor naga es dengan mata semerah ruby yang kini mengepakkan sayapnya. Dengan cepat Tomomi menaiki salah satunya lalu melesat ke arah Gaara, menangkap tubuh pemuda itu dengan naga yang lain. Tomomi bernafas lega, tepat waktu. Deidara segera menghampiri keempatnya –dihitung dengan kedua naga.

"Kerja bagus, Tomomi-_chan_." Deidara berujar sambil melirik Gaara yang kini berada di punggung kucchiyose Tomomi. Tomomi hanya mengangguk dengan kikuk. Mereka lalu terbang menuju gerbang desa.

Baki dan ninja yang lain menganga tak percaya, Kazekage mereka dikalahkan. Dengan cepat mereka mengejar Deidara dan Tomomi. Deidara yang melihat pengejar mereka segera menoleh pada Tomomi. Tomomi mengangguk, ia lalu beridiri di atas naganya lalu membentuk seal.

"_Hyoton : Blizzard_!" Badai salju di tengah gurun pasir, sungguh pemandangan yang langka. Baki melompat jauh ke belakang, anak buahnya yang kurang sigap dengan malangnya tersapu badai salju. Perlahan badai salju menghilang, diikuti dengan menghilangnya sosok Deidara dan Tomomi beserta Gaara. Baki lalu berlari secepat yang ia bisa menuju kantor Kazekage, meminta sekretaris Kazekage untuk menulis surat secepatnya ke Konoha. Baki lalu meningkatkan pengamanan ke tingkat 'BERBAHAYA!'.

Sasori memandang datar keduanya yang tengah menunggangi kucchiyose masing-masing.

"Lama…" Sasori memberi jeda, "…kalian membuatku menunggu!" tambahnya sarkas. Tomomi hanya menunduk, tak berani menjawab. Deidara mendesah,

"Dia lebih tangguh dari yang ku kira, un!" balasnya sengit.

Mereka akhirnya berjalan meninggalkan Sunagakure setelah perdebatan kecil antara Deidara dan Sasori. Tomomi memandangi wajah pemuda yang baru ia tahu pemimpin Sunagakure, dielusnya wajah itu. Deidara yang melihat tingkah laku Tomomi lalu bertanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Pertanyaan Deidara segera menghentikan aktifitas Tomomi. Dengan kikuk Tomomi menjawab,

"A-aku hanya memastikan, wajahnya seperti pasir." Sasori yang melihat kelakuan keduanya hanya diam, walau … ah lupakan.

"Tidak secepat itu!" Sebuah teriakan mengintrupsi perjalanan Sasori dkk. Mereka melihat kebelakang …

Siapakah …dia?

.

.

.

.

.

Bagaimana? Apa cerita ini masuk cannon ? atau? Ah karya saya memang payah, tapi tak apa kan jika saya meminta sedikit review anda?


	2. Persiapan

**Naruto** _belongs to_ **Masashi Kishimoto**-_san_

**Destiny of Lost Girl** _belongs to_ **Iris la Verius** _a.k.a_ **Aoki Kou**

_Cannon_ | **Sasori x Tomomi [OC] x Gaara** | _Slight_ **SasoDei**

_Genre_ : **Romance** | **Family** |** Adventure**

_Rate_ : **T**

.

.

**Warnings :**

_Abal, gaje, OOC, OC, dan lain sebagainya. Ga suka OC? Cukup beri jalan dan menyingkir dari sini, arigatou ^^_

_._

.

**Summary :**

_Tomomi, gadis manis berusia enam belas tahun. Dibesarkan oleh dua orang missing-nin kelas S._

_Jatuh cinta pada salah satunya, hingga datang sosok lain yang membagi perhatiannya._

_Dengan asal-usul serta memori yang tak jelas, ia berdiri menghadapi rantai kejam dunia ninja yang tak kenal lelah._

_Mampukah ia?_

* * *

Tomomi membalut luka yang dialami Deidara. Ia dengan telaten membubuhkan obat-obatan pada luka robek yang dialami si blonde missing-nin. Setelah membalut luka Deidara, ia beralih pada ramuan obatnya yang masih berada di atas tungku api. Diangkatnya lalu dituangkan pada dua gelas yang terbuat dari bambu. Sedikit banyak Tomomi belajar pengobatan dari Sasori ataupun buku-buku yang dibawa Sasori. Ia sangat tidak berminat pada buku-buku yang dibawa Deidara, kesemuanya tentang tanah liat yang bahkan Tomomi tak tertarik meliriknya. 'Seni itu adalah ledakan!' begitulah ujaran Deidara tatkala Tomomi bertanya apa persepsinya tentang seni.

Deidara menyesap ramuan obat yang diracik Tomomi. Sebelumnya ia berterima kasih pada gadis yang tak terasa ia sudah rawat sejak dulu. Ia tertawa mengingatnya. Deidara melirik Sasori yang sibuk dengan kugutsunya, ia juga mengingat bahwa Sasori'lah yang meminta untuk membawa gadis itu ikut serta. Jika saja ia tak menjadi missing-nin, mungkin saja ia sudah melamar gadis itu untuk menjadi pendampingnya. Haha, Deidara tak bisa berhenti memikirkan itu. Walau ia tahu bahwa gadis itu selalu berusaha mencari perhatian Sasori. 'Andai saja kau tahu betapa tuanya ia, kau pasti akan menyesal Tomomi-chan. Haha.' Ujarnya dalam hati.

**|Flashback – 8 years ago|**

_Tomomi memandang dengan tatapan polosnya, kedua orang dewasa berjubah aneh yang membawanya ini diam saja. Ia lalu menarik-narik ujung bawah jubah pria bongkok yang dipanggil Sasori tadi._

"_A-ano… a-aku a-akan dibawa k-kemana?" tanyanya takut-takut, Tomomi agak takut memandang wajah seram Sasori._

"_Kau tidak perlu tahu!" Sarkasme Sasori mengundang ketakutan berlebih pada Tomomi. Anak kecil itu secara reflek bersembunyi dibalik sosok Deidara._

"_Hoy, Sasori-danna, kau membuatnya takut, un!" Tangan mungil Tomomi memegangi bagian belakang jubah Deidara._

"_Jika ia seperti itu terus, maka ia tak akan bisa bertahan hidup." Deidara memandang gadis kecil yang begitu polos yang kini harus telibat dalam kejamnya rantai dunia ninja._

"_Siapa namamu, gadis kecil, un?" Tanya Deidara. Tomomi sedikit mengumpulkan keberanian lalu ia keluar dari perlindungan Deidara._

"_Namaku Tomomi, nama kakak siapa ?" suaranya yang imut nan menggemaskan, serta pipinya yang tembam membuat Deidara tersenyum._

"_Namaku Deidara. Lalu kakek tua di sana itu Sasori, un." Deidara menunjuk Sasori._

"_Oh, kakek-kakek itu namanya Sasori." Tomomi ber-oh-ria, Deidara tak bisa menahan dirinya terkikik geli melihat kepolosan bocah itu. Sasori lalu mendekati Tomomi._

"_Jika kau ingin bertahan hidup, enyahkan rasa takutmu dan ikutlah bersama kami." Tomomi memiringkan kepalanya, kedua matanya melihat sesuatu keluar dari tubuh bongkok Sasori. _

"_Ka-kawaii~" ucap Tomomi melihat wujud Sasori._

"_Oh ayolah Sasori-danna, un! Jangan terlalu pamer padanya, un." Deidara menggerutu kesal._

**|Flashback End|**

"Sebaiknya kalian cepat bersiap, kita akan segera menuju markas sebelum matahari terbenam." Sasori berujar datar. Satu yang tak bisa Tomomi pahami dari master kugutsu berambut merah itu –ekspresinya.

"Ha'i Sasori_-sama_." Kata Tomomi patuh. Deidara hanya geleng-geleng kepala, ia lalu bangkit dari duduknya.

**|Sunagakure – Noon|**

"Bagaimana dengan utusan Konoha? Apa mereka sudah sampai?" pertanyaan Baki hanya dibalas dengan gelengan anak buahnya.

Ia memijat keningnya, ini hampir tiga hari dan utusan dari Konoha belum juga sampai. Belum lagi Nenek Chiyo yang terus menceramahi mereka tentang kemalasan ninja generasi saat ini. 'Kalian terlalu bergantung pada Konoha, dan beginilah akibatnya.' Begitulah ucapan Nenek Chiyo pada mereka tatkala Nenek Chiyo diminta untuk mendatangi ruang rawat Kankurou. Baki mengalihkan perhatiannya, dilihatnya kini Kankurou kembali memberontak.

"Tim medis, cepat lakukan sesuatu!" perintahnya. Para medic-nin yang berada di sana segera mengambil obat bius. Beberapa dari mereka memegangi tangan dan kaki Kankurou. Perlahan Kankurou yang semula berontak kini kembali tenang dan tertidur pulas akibat obat bius tersebut. Baki berharap utusan dari Konoha datang secepat mungkin, kondisi anak kedua dari Yondaime Kazekage semakin memburuk. Diperparah dengan hilangnya Godaime Kazekage mereka saat ini –Gaara Sabaku.

**|Perbatasan Konoha-Suna – Padang Pasir|**

Naruto mendegus kesal. Mereka akan kehabisan waktu jika tetap berdiam seperti ini. Ia merutuki badai pasir yang datang secara tiba-tiba, yang memaksa mereka untuk berteduh sejenak dari terpaan angin dan pasir di negeri Suna. Naruto lalu melirik senseinya, Kakashi Hatake yang dengan sangat sibuknya membaca buku oranye yang Naruto tahu ciptaan kakek mesum Jiraiya. Ia melirik Sakura yang diam, lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke pasir Suna ketika Sakura mengacungkan tangannya yang terkepal. Gulp. Ia menelan ludah, saat ini memang seharusnya ia diam. Chouji sibuk makan, Shikamaru malah tertidur dengan pulasnya sementara Ino tengah merapihkan tatanan rambutnya yang rusak akibat sapuan angin.

**|Somewhere else ...|**

Tomomi berjalan di belakang Deidara dan Sasori. Kuchiyose-nya berada dibelakangnya membawa tubuh pemuda bersurai merah yang ia ketahui bernama Gaara. Sesekali dlihatnya wajah Gaara yang tak sadarkan diri. Jika dilihat-lihat sedikit banyak pemuda itu memiliki kemiripan dengan Sasori. Kecuali wajah mereka, Sasori tampak imut dengan mata besar dan bibir yang tipis, sementara Gaara –ia diliputi dengan garis rahang tegas, wajah yang kaku dan mata dengan lingkar hitam yang tebal. Keduanya sama_-sama_ ukh..ia malu mengakuinya, keduanya begitu tampan. Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama tiga hari *dihitung dari Suna* akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah gua dengan batu besar sebagai penghalang. Deidara membentuk beberapa handseal, lalu perlahan batu besar penghalang itu naik, memperlihatkan suatu jalan masuk pada mereka. Mereka di sambut oleh bayang-bayang anggota Akatsuki lainnya. Tak bisa dipungkiri, Tomomi menerima tatapan tajam dari beberapa anggota missing-nin kelas elit itu.

"Untuk apa ia di sini?" tanya Pain agak sinis.

"Hey, hey, Ketua. Biarkan saja, toh kita jarang melihat gadis cantik seperti ia." Hidan tampak santai saja dengan keberadaan Tomomi. Tomomi hanya menunduk mendengarnya. Sasori melirik Pain serta Hindan tajam.

"Masalah?" tanya Sasori pendek.

"Cih.." Pain mendecih mendapat respon seperti itu. Ia tahu bahwa Sasori loyal terhadap Akatsuki, tapi apa perlu ia membawa orang asing ke dalam markas?

Sasori meminta Tomomi untuk meletakkan Gaara yang tak sadarkan diri di depan sebuah patung besar. Tomomi mengangguk singkat, ia mengarahkan kuchiyose-nya lalu menurunkan Gaara. Tomomi kemudian menjauh dari sana. Sasori dan Deidara kini berdiri di atas jari-jari batu patung itu bersama anggota yang lain. Mata hitam jernih Tomomi kini mengikuti sosok Gaara yang perlahan melayang, diikuti dengan terbukanya mulut patung besar tadi. Tomomi memandang sesuatu berwarna kebiruan yang ia yakini cakra dari rongga mulut, mata serta hidung Gaara. _Apa yang akan mereka lakukan_? Pikirnya bingung. Ia lalu mengeluarkan sebuah buku pemberian Sasori. Dibuka-bukanya dengan agak kasar, ia akhirnya menemukan sesuatu dengan tulisan 'Bab XII ( Terlarang ) : Bijuu'. Dibacanya deret demi deret kalimat yang tertulis di sana. Tomomi menahan nafas, di sana tertulis jika orang yang memiliki Bijuu dalam tubuhnya yang disebut Jinchuriki itu, diambil Bijuu dalam tubuhnya secara paksa maka sang Jinchuriki akan kehilangan –nyawanya…

**|Sunagakure – Entrance|**

Naruto melihat gerbang Sunagakure di depan mata. Ia tersenyum cerah, setelah menunggu badai reda hampir selama tiga jam ia akhirnya bisa melihat gerbang desa pasir itu. Beberapa ninja Sunagakure menyambut mereka, lalu mengajak mereka menuju sebuah gedung. Di sana sudah menunggu Baki, Nenek Chiyo dan Kakek Ebisou serta medic-nin yang menangani Kankurou. Sakura dan Ino segera menghampiri ranjang tempat Kankurou berbaring. Ino bertanya tentang keadaan Kankurou serta data-data perawatannya selama ini. Sakura mengecek keadaan Kankurou. Ia mengecek denyut jantung, serta pernafasan kakak Gaara itu.

"Racunnya sudah mulai menyebar. Kita akan melakukan operasi. Aku dan Ino akan meracik ramuan, dan bisakah kalian mengumpulkan bahan-bahan yang tertera di sini? Terimakasih sebelumnya." Seorang medic-nin mengangguk menerima secarik kertas dari Sakura. Ia dan beberapa medic-nin lain mulai mencari bahan-bahan yang diperlukan Sakura dan Ino.

Naruto dan Kakashi yang baru sampai di sana, sebelumnya mereka berbincang terlebih dahulu dengan Baki di pintu masuk. Baru beberapa langkah Naruto dan Kakashi memasuki ruang rawat Kankurou, sebuah tendangan melayang menuju ke arah mereka. Dengan sigap Naruto membentuk cloning lalu menghalangi tendangan tersebut. POFF! Kloning Naruto menghilang setelah berhasil menghalangi tendangan tersebut.

"Hei apa maksudmu menyerang Kakashi-_sensei_, nenek tua?!" Tanya Naruto agak jengkel.

"Kau Taring Putih dari Konoha yang telah membunuh putraku, bukan?" ujarnya nyalang pada Kakashi. Naruto menelengkan kepalanya, bingung. Ebisou mendekati kakaknya, lalu berujar pada Nenek Chiyo.

"Dilihat sekilas memang mirip, namun dia bukanlah Taring Putih dari Konoha, kakak." Ujar Ebisou. Nenek Chiyo lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Hahahaha." Meninggalkan ekspresi cengo dalam benak setiap orang yang ada di sana.

Naruto memandang takjub pada Sakura dan Ino yang kini bekerja keras mengeluarkan racun dari tubuh Kankurou. Ia kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kakashi.

"Ano _sensei_, siapa itu Taring Putih dari Konoha?" tanya Naruto bingung. Kakashi menghela nafas berat.

"Kalau dideskripsikan….dia itu ayahku ^^" ucapnya yang menghadirkan tatapan horror dari Nenek Chiyo dan Kakek Ebisou.

Tomomi terkantuk-kantuk. Ini hampir tengah malam, namun acara atau yang ia sebut ritual itu belum kunjung usai. Ia megucek matanya, kesepuluh anggota Akatsuki masih nampak sangat bugar. Ia heran, seberapa kuat mereka? Ia mengangkat kedua bahunya, Tomomi memilih untuk duduk memperhatikan para anggota yang sedang melakukan entah apa itu.

**|Sunagakure – Night|**

Penawar racun yang dibuat Sakura dan Ino berhasil. Mereka ber-high five setelah melakukan percobaan. Mereka membuat empat botol dosis penuh, salah satunya sudah diminumkan pada Kankurou dan kini Kankurou sudah sadar dari bius yang diberikan.

"Bisa kau ceritakan bagaimana pengejaranmu terhadap Akatsuki?" Kakashi menatap Kankurou yang saat ini bersandar pada tempat tidurnya. Kankurou tampak meringis sebentar.

"Begini ceritanya …" Kankurou memulai ceritanya.

**|Flashback – 3 days ago|**

"_Tidak secepat itu!" ujarku pada ketiga orang yang berjalan menjauhi Sunagakure. _

_Mataku memandang nyalang pada mereka, aku bisa melihat Gaara yang tak sadarkan diri berada di atas punggung kuchiyose naga es. Aku bisa melihat seseorang yang kuyakini adalah Sasori-sama –master kugutsu sekaligus pencipta kugutsu-kugutsu milikku saat ini. Tunggu dulu, aku tidak pernah melihat anggota Akatsuki berambut panjang seperti itu. Siapa dia? Gumamku bingung._

"_Cepat kembalikan Gaara, atau aku akan membunuh kalian!" seruku lagi. Mereka tampak mengacuhkanku. Bisa kudengar Sasori-sama memerintahkan kedua rekannya untuk mendahului._

"_Biar aku yang melawannya, Sasori-sama." ujar seorang gadis pada Sasori-sama. Ku lihat Sasori-sama hanya diam._

"_Pergilah dulu, Deidara. Tomomi ikuti Deidara, aku akan bermain sebentar dengan kecoa Suna ini. Medan ini tidak cocok dengan kekkei genkai-mu, Tomomi." gadis yang dipanggil Tomomi mengangguk lalu mengikuti seseorang berambut blonde yang sudah pergi terlebih dahulu. Cih, mereka meremehkan kemampuanku?_

_Aku lalu bersiap dengan kugutsuku, Sasori-sama tampak diam saja namun ekor besinya kini melayang-layang dan bisa kulihat beberapa tetes cairan keunguan yang kuyakini racun itu mengalir dari sana. _

**|Flashback End|**

"Pertempuran sengit terjadi diantara kami, aku berhasil memotong kain cadarnya. Namun sayang, aku malah terkena racun yang dilayangkan darinya. Ukh… samar_-sama_r aku mendengarnya, akh… 'Racun itu akan menyebar selama tiga hari. Dan itupun jika kalian mampu menemukan penawarnya, sampai jumpa.' Hah…hah…hah…" nafas Kankurou putus-putus setelah menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Lalu apa kau memiliki potongan kain itu? Aku memang payah dalam hal racun dan penawar, namun untuk pelacakan, kau bisa mempercayakannya padaku." Kankurou mengangguk, ia lalu mengambil sepotong kain dari tangan kugutsunya dan menyerahkannya pada Kakashi. Kakashi lalu mensummon kuchiyosenya.

"Anjing pelacak, siap beraksi!" Dihadapan mereka semua muncul sekelompok anjing dengan ukuran yang berbeda.

"Pakkun! Kau tidak berbah sama sekali!" Naruto memangil salah satu dari mereka.

"Ah, Naruto! Kau juga tidak berubah! Ku yakin masih sama bodohnya seperti dulu." Ejek Pakkun. Naruto mendelik.

"Hei aku tambah tinggi dan aku tambah pintar, enak saja mengataiku bodoh!" Naruto memprotesnya.

"Sudah-sudah! Pakkun, lacak keberadaan pemilik kain ini." Kakashi mendekatkan kain yang didapatnya dari Kankurou tadi. Setelah mendengusnya sebentar kelima anjing Kakashi itu berpencar.

"Kami akan memberi informasi secepat mungkin jika kami sudah mendapatkannya." Kakashi mengangguk.

"Ayo kita bersiap untuk menyelamatkan Gaara, kita akan beran-" Kakashi menarik leher jumpsuit Naruto.

"Tidak sekarang Naruto." Ujar Kakashi.

"Sebaiknya kalian beristirahat, kami sudah menyiapkan kamar untuk kalian." Baki mempersilahkan Kakashi dan timnya.

"Ta-tapi jika kita bersantai maka-" Kakashi menepuk bahu Naruto.

"Kita harus menyimpan energi untuk esok hari, Naruto. Besok akan sangat menguras tenaga." Kakashi memberi nasihat yang hanya dibalas anggukan kecil dan kemuraman wajah Naruto. Nenek Chiyo melirik Naruto datar.

**|Markas Akatsuki – Midnight|**

Tomomi menguap kecil, matanya terasa sangat berat. Hampir semua buku yang ia bawa sudah habis dibacanya. Namun, ritual yang dilakukan para Akatsuki sepertinya belum juga usai. Tomomi heran, apa mereka tidak lelah berdiri dan berpose seperti itu hampir enam jam lamanya? Ia lalu melihat wajah pemuda yang bernama Gaara itu sedikit demi sedikit terkikis menjadi pasir. Tomomi membaringkan dirinya di belakang sebuah batu besar. Ia memilih untuk tidur saat ini, perasaannya saja atau memang besok akan terjadi suatu hal yang sangat berbahaya…

**.**

**.**

**End this chapter!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Author's Notes :**

1. Setelah sekian lama akhirnya saya mengupdate fict ini #nangisharu

2. Terimakasih yang sudah mensupport saya untuk mengupdatenya, padahal saya sudah memikirkan ending yang pas, tapi gegara males nulis akhirnya ide itu hilang entah kemana #kicked

3. Saya akan berusaha mengikuti alur seperti di Anime / Manga-nya namun tidak sepenuhnya sama.

4. Sampai jumpa chapter depan!

_Special thanks! :_

1. **Shiokaze17**

2. **Mirror Hanging On The Wall**


End file.
